Time Rifts
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Usagi and Luna get transported to the past and while trying to avoid running into the past scouts Galaxia's minions show up. How can she avoid the past scouts and save them from an evil that shouldn't exist in their time. U/M
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1- Missing

Usagi laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. No matter what she did, sleep would not come to her.

"Are you still worried about Mamoru?" Luna questioned jumping up onto the bed to lay next to the young high school student.

"When don't I worry about him? I just don't get why I haven't heard anything from him. It's been four months and not a damn thing. Then this new threat shows up and I don't even seem to have any time to myself anymore. The girls are always around trying to cheer me up. I just want to see him Luna, to hear his voice at least once," the blonde sobbed into her pillow as Luna curled into her side to try to offer her comfort. That's how they fell asleep. If only they knew everything was about to change.

Sometime in the middle of the night Usagi's brooch glowed a bright silver and engulfed the room. The light gently slid onto the two occupants in the room and covered them before they disappeared without a second delay.

((((((((((())))))))))

Across town four girls shot up out of their beds gasping for air, immediately they all grabbed their communicators and called each other.

"Did you guys feel that too? Something has happened," Makoto stated as they heard beeping from Ami's computer.

"Oh God, Usagi is gone," Ami whispered.

"What do you mean she is gone!" Rei yelled jumping out of bed. She quickly threw some clothes on and ran out the doors of the temple.

"Her energy just vanished, I can't find her anywhere. The computer can't pick up the crystals power either," she explained.

"I'll go over and check it out. Call you back," Rei ended the conversation by closing the communicator on her wrist, " Mars Crystal Power!"

Her hand shot up to grip her transformation pen as flames consumed her and moments later Sailor Mars stood in her place. She took off running towards Usagi's house ignoring everything around her until she got to her house and jumped up the her window. Once inside she surveyed the area, finding nothing out of place. The only thing missing was the owner of the room, her cat, and the crystal.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath before calling the scouts, "she's not here, no sign of a break in or a struggle. I'm not getting any negative energy from anywhere around here either."

"Well, this makes things a little challenging. At least if you felt negative energy we would have an idea on where to start our search," Ami stated depressingly.

"We need to think of something, the future Queen couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, to make matters worse, Luna is missing too," Minako thought. Artemis went over to the computer and logged in. He did his own search and came up with the same result that Ami had got.

They made plans to meet at the temple the next morning to go over what the hell was going on. All of them were on edge and sleep was the last thing on their mind but they needed to calm down a little bit and approach this with a level head instead of rushing into anything.

((((((())))))))

Michiru rolled over in bed and gently shook Haruka to wake her up. The short haired woman rolled over and looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" she questioned her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist and drawing her closer.

"Usagi's gone," she whispered into her chest as Haruka's arms tightened around her.

"What do you mean she is gone? We just saw her this morning," the blonde argued.

"Her energy signature has vanished and I can't pick it up anywhere," Michiru stated in a panicked voice. Haruka placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep, we will call the scouts tomorrow and see if they have anymore information of what is going on," she whispered as they just laid there in each others comforting embrace doubting either one of them would sleep.

**_CRYSTAL TOKYO_**

Setsuna bowed before Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion asking permission to return to the past to help out the scouts.

"What has happened Pluto?" Endymion questioned as Pluto rose to look at both of them.

"I'm not sure, but this has not happened before, the Princess can't be located, she just vanished in the night and nobody can sense her anymore," she explained as Neo Queen Serenity sighed loudly.

"Well, she isn't dead if I am still here, she must still be safe. Pluto, you do what you must, we will get someone to cover for you, no worries my warrior. My scouts need you," Serenity spoke softly as Pluto bowed one last time before vanishing right before their eyes.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" the King questioned his Queen.

"I'm not sure," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled her close to him placing his hand beneath her chin to make her look at him.

"It will be," he reassured slowly bringing his lips down to meet hers in a gently kiss.

(((((((((())))))))))

Usagi woke up to Luna shaking her franticly and yelling her name.

"Luna, five more minutes," she mumbled rolling over trying to pull her covers over her head just to find out that she was no longer under her covers. As she assessed the situation at hand she realized a few things. Number one, she was laying on something extremely hard, number two, she was freezing her ass off, and number three, she was just wearing a pair of black short shorts and a black tank top.

She shot up to her feet and surveyed the area.

"Luna, where are we?" she questioned wrapping her arms around herself to try to keep warm.

" At the moment I'm not sure, see if you can contact the others," Usagi hit the moon on her communicator that would call all the senshi at once. Immediately Rei's face showed up with a scowl.

"This better be good Odango," she bit out as Ami's face appeared too.

"My computer didn't pick up a Youma attack, are you using the communicator as a telephone again?" she questioned and Usagi got a good look at her uniform. It was the uniform she used to wear in middle school.

"Come on girl, it's Saturday and only 7 in the morning, let us sleep," Makoto complained closing the communicator on her end.

"Oh shit," Usagi mumbled under her breath as she quickly disconnected.

"What's the matter?" Luna questioned her charge.

"I don't think we are in 2012 anymore Luna. Ami had on our old uniform, Minako didn't even pick up and Rei called me Odango," Usagi whined as Luna's eyes widened.

"We are in the past," she gasped as they both looked at each other with looks of horrors on their faces.

"This is bad."


	2. Huston We Have a Problem

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2- Huston we have a problem

Usagi pulled out the luna pen from her subspace and held it into the air asking it to put warmer clothes on her. Immediately a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt replaced her nightwear as a hoodie tied itself around her waist, a grey scarf wrapped around her neck and a hat appeared on her head. She picked up her feline companion and tried to figure out where she was. Looking around the wooded area she realized she was deep within the parks forest.

"Figures that everything supernatural happens in this freaking park," she sighed finding her way to the path. A million thoughts ran through her head as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. How did she get here in the first place. She closed her eyes and let her senses stretch across the land feeling for any negative energy but found nothing, "what's our game plan Luna?"

"I'm going to go find my past self and gather some information. You should survey the area, figure out exactly how far into the past we have come, try to find out what Youma's are attacking so we know what evil the scouts are up against. We will meet up at the Arcade in three hours," Luna briefed her on her plan while jumping out of her arms. Usagi nodded and off to do some investigating.

She ran to the middle school she used to go to and started from there, she let her senses search the area again and still didn't find any negative energy but she felt Mercury's power nearby and became slightly panicked. She ditched into an alley to avoid a run in, Pluto would have her head if she somehow messed with the timeline. Reaching for her hair she released the pins that held her buns up and quickly braided her hair before stuffing half of her hair in the hat on her hair so it didn't look as long at it was.

Once she was sure Mercury was gone Usagi got out her Ipad from her subspace and clicked on the map of Tokyo.

"Thank God Ami showed me how to do this," she mumbled scanning the area with the computer. It picked up all the scouts locations, then a black dot appeared about a mile from her location and knew it was an enemy. Willing the computer away she quickly rushed towards the area to survey the damage that was being done. When she arrived she didn't recognize the enemy but what she did notice was Sailor Iron Mouse standing next to it, " they are trying to steal her star seed. But how is this possible?"

Quickly she transformed planning on jumping in and disposing of the problem before the scouts appeared.

"Fire soul!" flames appeared out of nowhere around the monster and Usagi jumped up into the tree she was by to get a better view of the battle. They wouldn't be able to beat this one by themselves. The future scouts couldn't even beat them and they were way stronger now.

"Bubbles blast!" both attacks surrounded the monster but it didn't even flinch, just laughed and waved its arm disposing of the offending elements.

"You will have to do better than that," it laughed summoning a whip to it's hand. Snapping its wrist the whip shot out and wrapped around Mars and Mercurys legs pulling them to the ground as Jupiter and Moon appeared.

Usagi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she looked down to her whining past self. 'Wow, I can't believe that's me,' she thought as she saw a black figure out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen crouched a couple trees over, 'I always wondered where he hid.'

He didn't seem to notice her as he was too engrossed in the battle. All the scouts were on the ground with wounds as the monster started to attack Moon. Tuxedo Kamen jumped down just in time to sweep her off her feet.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she squealed with hearts in her eyes. 'Oh my God' Usagi groaned slapping her forehead with her palm, 'What an idiot.'

Mercury was franticly scanning the monster for any weak points as Tuxedo Kamen dodged the attacks being thrown at him.

"It doesn't have a weak spot, it's human!" she proclaimed as Tuxedo mask placed Moon down.

"Do your thing," he whispered to her and she nodded pulling out the moon wand.

"Moon healing escalation!" she cried as the attack hit the monster dead on but nothing happened. Usagi groaned, she had a feeling something like this might happen. She jumped out of the tree and pulled out her tiare.

"Silver Moon crystal power kiss!" everyone turned to her as the attack hit the monster turning it back into the woman she was. The star seed returned into her as Usagi turned around to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor moon yelled making Usagi stop in her tracks.

"Its better you not know," she whispered flapping her wings before taking off to the sky to find a place to detransform.

_((((((Present Time))))))_

The scouts were all sitting around the sacred fire while Rei did a reading. Sadly, she could not get a reading even from the fire. Groaning she turned around to face the others shaking her head.

"So, what do you suspect happened?" Haruka questioned the inners.

"Galaxia could have always got a hold of her, I can't even pick up her energy anymore. She hasn't attacked in weeks so we should have known something was going to happen soon," Ami stated. She had been up all night trying to figure out what was going on but had gotten nowhere.

On the other side of the world Setsuna entered a hospital room under the pretense of visiting her brother. She silently closed the door and approached the bed before letting her eyes wander to the man laying in the bed. A man in his early twenty's laid there with bandages wrapped around his forehead, tubes and wires were connecting him to the heart monitor as well as a feeding tube and IV antibiotics. A sigh slipped through her lips as she lifted her right hand to rub at her forehead to attempt to get the headache to vanish.

The man stirred and opened his eyes, blinking and looking around the room to see who was visiting. His eyes landed on the woman and his face became confused.

"Who are you?" he questioned sitting up in the bed to get a better look at her.

"Do you remember anything Mamoru?" she asked sitting next to his bed.

"I remember the plane crashing and then after that everything is blank. I just woke up a couple days ago, they didn't have any ID on me and I can't remember anything from before the accident. Do I know you?" he questioned.

Setsuna closed her eyes as the symbol for Pluto appeared on her forehead and Mamoru gasped, "what are you?"

She ignored the questioned as a purple light engulfed the room and memories of Mamoru's past flashed before his eyes. Memories of him, Usako, and the Scouts. He remembered all of it. He gripped his head in his hands as tears threatened to fall.

"She thinks I'm dead, I have been here for months while she is oblivious to the whole situation," he whispered, voice full of sorrow.

"She is missing, she disappeared yesterday and this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. The Queen gave me permission to come and help but I'm not even sure what is going on. I can't find her anywhere and Luna is also missing."

"What do you mean she is missing?" he growled out. He closed his eyes and concentrated on their bond. He couldn't feel her at all, it's like she wasn't on the same planet as them, "I can't feel her."

"We need to get you out of here so we can help the scouts figure out what is going on," Setsuna stated and he nodded using his power to heal himself. He disconnected all the wires and stood before transforming into Tuxedo Kamen. He headed towards the window as Setsuna transformed as well and they were on their way.


	3. Coffee Break

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3- Coffee Break

Usagi looked down at her watch noticing it was 9:30 so she started to head toward the arcade hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. Walking into the arcade she went to the bar and sat down. Motoki walked over and asked for her order before looking up at her, his jaw dropped flabbergasted by what he was seeing.

"Usa-chan?" he whispered in a questioning voice and her eyes went wide. He shook his head before staring at her again but she was glaring at him.

"Break room, now," she stated getting off of the stool to go through the employees only door.

"I'm taking a quick break, cover for me," Motoki told the waitress that was working the floor before following the woman to the back. He entered the break room and Usagi turned to face him, "what happened to you? Was it a Youma?"

Usagi studied him for a bit before smiling to him and walking up to give him a hug, "It's good to see you Nii-chan."

"It's good to see you too Usa but I just saw you yesterday and I doubt you grew five inches over night," he laughed out pushing her back to arms length to look her over. Ever since he had found out she was Sailor Moon he would always look her over to make sure she didn't have any injuries.

"As cool as that would be, no, that didn't happened. What I'm about to tell you, you have to keep your mouth shut about, you can't tell anyone, not even Mamo-chan" she said looking him in the eyes and he nodded giving her a weird look for giving his best friend a pet name.

"I'm Usagi from the year 2012. I'm 18. I don't know what happened, I went to bed last night and when I woke up this morning I was in the park. I tried to call the scouts to see what was going on but I can only get hold of the ones in this time period," her voice was shaking by this point as she held back tears that threatened to fall. She forced a smile biting back the tears, " by the way, how did you know it was me?"

He pointed to her hair and she turned to look in the mirror. Her odangos were back in her hair, " Crap, I should have known this would happened when I transformed."

She grumbled before redoing her braid and tucking it under the hat. After making sure everything else was in order they exited the break room and she took her seat back on the stool.

"Can I get a coffee?" she questioned and Motoki gave her a strange look.

"No more milk shakes?"

"I gave those up Sophomore year of high school," she stated as he poured her a coffee. She put two sugars and two creamers in the liquidy goodness before taking a sip. Once again she pulled out her Ipad and did another search of the area while she waited for Luna. The door chimed and she tensed as she felt Mamorus energy approach her sitting a few stools down from her, Motoki already had his coffee sitting there waiting. Usagi snuck a glance at him and noticed that he was looking at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I don't think we have met. I'm Mamoru," he stated extending his hand. Usagi stared at it before reaching her hand out to shake his.

"Sere," she said with a small smile before going back to work. The smile faded and her brows creased in worry. Motoki leaned over the counter and tapped her hand. She looked up to him and saw a cheesy grin on his face. Her head tilted to the side while she wore a confused face.

"What's with the creeper grin Motoki?" she questioned as he pointed to her ring finger and his smirk grew when she blushed.

" Who's the lucky man Usa?" he whispered as she glanced around before eyeing Mamoru again. Motoki caught her eye shift and followed her eyes before letting out a booming laugh causing Usagi to jump.

"Oh my God! I totally called it!" he threw his fist in the air like a little kid and Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Oh grow up Toki," she giggle, " hey, can I have a coffee to go? I have to go meet up with someone."

"Anything for my favorite customer," he said leaving only to return a few minutes later with her coffee.

"See you later Nii-chan," she stated before grabbing her things and heading out the door to see Luna sitting there waiting on her. Back in the arcade both men were looking at the tall blonde. Mamoru had an odd feeling that he had met her before and Motoki smirked while turning to his friend.

"You know, Odango isn't going to like that she isn't your favorite customer anymore," Mamoru teased before pulling out his school books.

"Oh, I think she'll forgive me."

_**((((((Present Time))))))**_

Setsuna called the girls once their plane touched down in Japan to have them all meet up at the temple. Mamoru was too lost in thought to really concentrate on anything, all he could think about was his Usako and how he wished he could just hold her.

"Mamoru?" Rei questioned as the pair made it up the stairs, "what are you doing here?"

"We have much to discuss, such as how Usagi went back in time," Setsuna stated causing everyone to look at her.

"Back in time? How do you know this?" Ami questioned.

"The timeline is changing, not by a lot at the moment, she seems to be keeping a low profile but Galaxia has somehow gone into the past as well. This morning I watched as a battle took place in the past and Sailor Moon tried to heal the person but it didn't work because the past Sailor Moon has not formed the silver crystal yet so Eternal Sailor Moon had to step in. What worries me is how long she will be able to keep herself hidden from the other scouts. Mercury will be bond to find her out soon. I have tried to go back and get her myself but it seems a barrier is blocking me so for the moment she is stuck there," Setsuna explained the situation.

"What is she going to do? She doesn't have a place to stay and if Galaxia is really in the past she needs us with her. No offense to our past selves, but we were pretty weak," Makoto stated and they all nodded.

"Well, for the meantime I think Motoki offered to let her stay at the Arcade since it has a room there. He said his father was on a business trip."

"Thank God Motoki is good with weird," Mamoru mumbled, " do you think the time key that Chibiusa has would work? We could go to the future and get it."

"The key only works for her so we would have to take her with us which would involve going to the future to get her. It's worth a shot. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing the both of you again. So I guess we will contact the rest of you if this plan of ours works," Setsuna stood along with Mamoru as the scouts joined a circle around them. They stood in the middle holding hands with eyes closed concentrating on their destination. Each scout powered up as their plant symbol appeared on their foreheads.

"Sailor Teleport!" they all yelled sending their power to the couple in the middle. They next thing they knew, they were gone.


	4. Poor Luna

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I was going to finish it Thursday when I was off work but then I had to baby-sit my nephew so I didn't get to. Then Friday was just a crazy day so here you go…**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4 - Poor Luna

Usagi sipped her coffee as her and Luna walked to the park to sit by the lake.

"So how did the talk with your past self go?" Usagi questioned as Luna looked to the ground dejectedly.

"Not as good as I thought it would, she thinks we are from the Negaverse," she grumbled as Usagi started laughing hysterically, "Usa this is not funny!"

"Oh course not Luna. It's priceless! I mean, you use to think everyone was from the Negaverse. Motoki, Mamoru, Ami, Naru, ChibiUsa…"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Luna said clearly aggravated that Usagi was laughing at her.

"So, the only person who believes us is Motoki, he is letting us stay at the apartment at the arcade until we can figure everything out. If we could get Ami-chan alone she might believe us if she scanned me with her computer. I know Mamoru would believe us but Setsuna would have my ass if I screwed up the timeline," Usagi mused aloud.

"Well, right now I would go for anyone that will actually try to help us, I'm sure my past self has already warned the scouts about this and they will do anything to try to get rid of us," Luna stated with a sigh.

"Fantastic, so Mamoruu it is. Although I don't know how well he is going to process all of this," Usagi mumbled as her communicator beeped. She listened in on the conversation the scouts were having. Apparently their was an attack at the junkyard near by and once the conversation ended Usagi transformed and was on her way.

_**(((((((Present Time))))))**_

"Ami- chan, what are you doing?" Makoto questioned watching her friend take apart her Ipad, " I'm just experimenting with the wiring. Maybe I'll be able to pick up a frequency that Usagi has used recently and I can hack it."

"You can do that even when she is in another time?" Rei questioned as Ami shrugged.

"I'm going to at least try to do something to get in contact with her, I mean, she has absolutely no idea what is going on," Ami explained returning to her work.

_**((((((Crystal Tokyo))))))**_

Pluto and Mamoru landed right outside of the castle gates and Neo Queen Serenity ran up to them. She ushered them into the castle and into the control room.

"Endy has been watching the timeline to see how much has changed. Luna's past self did not believe a word she said stating that they were from the Negaverse. Usagi plans to confront Mamoru's past self for help since she doesn't have anyone else to turn to," Serenity looked to Pluto who already had her hands to her head trying to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"I'm sure things won't go horribly wrong," Mamoru tried to comfort the time keeper who was wondering how everything got so messed up, " Serenity, we need to barrow Chibiusa, we think she is the only one who can take us to where Usagi is."

Serenity bowed to her guests before leaving the room to go find her daughter. Pluto turned to the king and started talking in hushed tones as Mamoru walked around the room waiting for the Queen to reemerge.

Not two minutes later Chibiusa came running in and into Mamoru's waiting arms. He couldn't help but laugh as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled back up at him as he pushed her back so he could look her over.

"You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you," he stated.

"Well, it has been over a year you know," she stated, "I heard about what has happened with Usagi. When do we leave?"

_**((((((Past))))))**_

Usagi was hiding behind some power equipment as she watched the scouts confront Malachite. She went to go help when she heard a laugh coming from behind her. Turning she saw Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen locked in a battle. Remembering that Sailor Venus makes her grand entrance during this battle Usagi went to help Tuxedo Kamen.

He was clutching his left shoulder while swinging his cane with his right arm trying to injury the annoying general that would not stay still. Tuxedo Kamen got knocked to the ground when Zoisite kicked his legs out from under him, Usagi made her move. Jumping into the air she extended her right foot and set it not so nicely on the unexpecting Generals face. He turned and spat out some blood before scowling at the new addition to the battle.

"Are who do you think you are that you can interfere in our business girl," he growled as Usagi laughed a little.

"I figured I would even the odds since you don't fight fair," she stated taking a step forward as Tuxedo Kamen stood up to see the two circling each other. Usagi charged at Zosite and while the General was too focused on the girl in front of him Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose that hit Zosite right in the chest. Staggering backwards Zosite looked down at the offending rose protruding into his chest before looking up to give a shocked looked to Tuxedo Kamen. While the General was distracted Usagi quickly approached the fallen man and summoned the rainbow crystals to her hand.

"I'll be taking these, thank you," she stated right before pain enveloped her body. She held back the scream that was in her throat as she thought about why she would suddenly be in pain. Falling to her knees she saw Tuxedo Kamen start to approached her. She willed the rainbow crystals to vanish into her subspace pocket knowing that the crystals were the only things he was interested in, " you need to help the scouts."

" I will after you give me the crystals," he stated walking closer.

" If you don't go now they will die!" she tried to reason with him but he approached her still. She heard her past self screaming out in pain as she felt herself about to scream as well. She whimpered as she slowly stood to her feet and wobbled as bit as she tried to walked to where the scouts were being held as bait.

"Crescent beam!" a voice rang out in front of them and Usagi fell to her knees.

"Oh thank God," she bit out as she felt the pain vanish. She sat there for a moment longer gathering her strength before standing up to turn and face Tuxedo Kamen, "why don't we go somewhere and I'll fix up your shoulder for you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he questioned taking out a Rose.

" I dare you to throw that at me," she taunted taking a step forward and he did just that. The rose went flying through the air aimed for her arm. Raising her right hand she summoned some of her crystals power into her hand as she caught it without hesitation.

"How did you…"

"Let's go get that arm looked at and I'll explain everything."

(((((((((()))))))))

A Queen dressed in gold sat upon her Throne and watched as events unfolded around her. She growled out in anger to learn that the Moon brat had followed her to this time. She had planned it out so perfectly that she thought she had vanished without being detected.

"Galaxia-sama, please allow me to go dispose of her for you. I have learned that she is linked to her past self and if we dispose of her Eternal Sailor Moon will vanish and everything will go according to plan after that," Sailor Iron Mouse stated and the Queen nodded in approval before the scout vanished.

"You know her plan isn't going to work right? Now that Eternal Sailor Moon knows she is linked with her past self she will make sure nothing happens to her," a voice next to her stated.

"I am well aware of this Beryl but that is why you will step in once she fails."


	5. Truth Time

**Since my husband went out for the night and I have nothing to do I figured I may as well start on the next chapter and hopefully have it out tonight (as long as I don't get too caught up in watching Mulan)**

**I'm trying to make this as unconfusing as I can when it comes to the future/past scouts. Let me know if it doesn't make sense and I will reword things. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5- Truth Time**

**((((((((((Past))))))))**

Sailor Mercury scanned the area after the enemy had retreated and noticed two powerful energies were moving away from the battle area, she didn't sense any negative energy coming from them so she decided not to mention it to the others just yet.

"It's a good thing you came along Sailor V, I don't think we could have lasted much longer," Jupiter stated shaking the new scouts hand.

"It's no problem at all, are you all alright? I got here as fast as I could, good thing that guy got called off when he did, I wonder what that was about," Venus stated.

The scouts stood around and talked some more before deciding to meet the next day at Rei's temple to go over some details.

Not far from the junkyard Tuxedo Kamen was following the scout that saved him from Zoisite, that didn't exactly boost his ego knowing he got saved by a girl.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked the winged scout.

"A friend of mine is lending me a place to stay for a few days until I can get things settled, I'm sure you will know the place once we get there," Usagi stated as they walked to the back of the arcade and Usagi pulled out her key.

"You know Motoki?" he questioned as they walked in and walked upstairs to the apartment above the arcade. She just nodded as she went into the bedroom to detransform and change into some different clothes. She threw her hair up into a bun quickly before walking to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Tuxedo Kamen was waiting for her in the living room and he just stared at her, " Sere?"

"Mamoru," she stated smoothly walking over to him.

"How did you know?" he questioned as he detransformed and sat in the dining room chair that she pointed to.

"It's a long story and frankly I can only tell you bit and pieces. All you need to know right now is I'm here to help you. Take off your shirt."

"What?" he questioned.

"Take off your shirt so I can clean your wound," she laughed as he finally did what he was told. Usagi couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face thinking about her Mamoru. Looking at the stab wound she couldn't help but shudder on how it must hurt as she started to clean the wound.

Once she was done she sat down across from him and pulled the rainbow crystals out and held them out for Mamoru to take.

"Why are you giving them to me?" he questioned taking them from her hand. He went to go put them with the others but they along with the ones he already had flew back to the girl sitting in front of him, " What did you do?"

" I didn't do anything, they know who they rightfully belong to," she stated setting them in front of her, " well, who they belong to in this time period anyway."

"You're the…" he couldn't finish his sentence, all he could do was stare at her in awe. Before she could say anything else they both heard music playing from out of nowhere and Usagi grinned pulling her Ipad out of her subspace pocket. She looked at it and quickly answered the person calling her

"Ami-chan! I knew you would be able to contact me somehow!" she cried in relief at seeing a friendly face on the screen.

"Usagi ! Are you alright? Where are you?" she questioned worried about her friends wellbeing. Mamoru looked over at the blonde girl and he suddenly realized why she had looked so familiar earlier that day. She was Usagi! Somehow this tall, gorgeous blonde was the klutz that he knew as Odango.

"I'm okay at the moment but we have a serious problem Ames. Galaxia is here and I don't know what to do," Usagi stated

"Who is Galaxia?" Mamoru chimed in alarming the two girls that were in deep conversation.

"She is an enemy from the future that somehow ended up here," Usagi explained walking around the table to sit next to him so Ami could talk to both of them, "any news on your end. How did this happen?"

" We are not sure at the moment, the scouts felt your energy fade and then you were gone. Pluto came and explained about you transporting to the past and that there was a barrier preventing her from transporting there to get you so she is going to get Chibiusa to see if the time key will work," Ami explained. Mamoru sat there in silence digesting the conversation that was going on next to him. Usagi thought about what Ami just said about Chibiusa coming here and instantly started to freak out a bit.

"Did Pluto already leave? This is bad. Ami, if Chibiusa comes here things could go downhill quickly. If Galaxia learns that there are two silver crystals here and an uncompleted silver crystal it's going to be horrible. I'm not strong enough to defeat the enemy by myself," Usagi rambled and Ami's eyes went wide in shock.

"We never thought about that. Shit. Can't you team up with our past selves?" Ami questioned as Usagi shook her head and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips.

"Luna tried to talk to her past self but she thinks we are from the Negaverse so that's a no go there," Usagi stated. Ami tried to fight the grin that wanted to appear on her face but lost the battle as a small giggle came out.

"Why does Luna's past self have to be so close minded. Pluto has already left to get Chibiusa and we have no way of getting in contact with her. When you feel her energy enter that time you need to find her immediately so Galaxia doesn't get her hands on her and the crystal. Also, try to get in contact with my past self, I'm sure I would be the one to hear you out. Mars and Jupiter wouldn't think twice about taking a swing at you," Ami said before looking over to Mamoru, "I'm counting on you to keep our Princess safe until she is returned to us."

"I promise," he stated look to Usagi who turned to give him a smile.

"I will let the other scouts know that you are safe. Uranus and Mars are really worried about you so I'm sure they will be glad to hear you are alright for the time being," Ami explained and Usagi laughed.

"Leave it to the two scouts that are constantly teasing me to be worried the most. I'll be sure to rub it in their faces when I get back there. Keep me posted Ames. I'll see what I can do from my end," Usagi stated as they ended the call.

"So, you're Usagi huh?" Mamoru questioned looking at her and she smiled.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't risk messing with the timeline," she apologized.

"You sure grew up, how old are you?" he questioned.

"18," she answered getting up to start a pot of coffee. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night once Luna got here.

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

**There we go. Chapter 5 completed now it's off to bed for me!**


	6. The Game Plan

Feel free to offer suggestion on this story, I'm always open for some :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 6: The Game Plan

**((((((Present))))))**

Ami was sitting with the rest of the scouts at the arcade after their classes at school ended. They were currently waiting for their food to get to the table and they were all a little antsy. Lying to Usagi's parents had been a nightmare, they wouldn't stop asking questions and Ami had to stay on her toes to answer them all. The current story was that Rei's grandpa was really sick and she needed help around the temple and Usagi had offered. Since Minako was pretty good with imitating Usagi's voice she talked to them on the phone about staying there until he was better.

School was another story all together. Ami was picking up all of Usagi's assignments and completing them for her under the pretense that she was home sick and she was dropping off her homework and picking it up for her. She had hacked into the school database and changed Usagi's phone number to Michiru's cell phone so she could pretend to be her mother when they called to check up on her.

"Hey guys, here is your order," Motoki stated giving each of the girls their food, " so where has Usa-chan been?"

All the girl sighed in unison, they knew this conversation was coming and it wasn't right to leave him in the dark about all this so Ami began to tell him of the situation.

**((((((Past)))))))**

"Want some?" Usagi questioned Mamoru motioning to the coffee.

"Sure, I never pass up coffee," he smiled and she giggled.

"I know," she stated pulling out another mug, " It's a good thing Motoki keeps things here."

"I wonder why," Mamoru mused as Usagi set the coffee in front of him and he took it.

"You don't know?" Usagi smirked thinking about how she had found this place, "well, Motoki brings Rita here for romantic weekends."

"No way! Seriously? How did you find this out?" he almost spit out his coffee.

"I walked in on them," she shuddered remembering the image that was forever engraved in her mind. They both laughed.

" So how did you get to this time period?" Mamoru questioned.

"I'm really not sure, I went to bed last night and when I woke up this morning I was in the middle of the park with Luna yelling at me and freezing my ass off," she explained and he nodded.

" So nothing unusual happened last night?" he asked and she thought about it. Her and Luna had been talking about Mamoru and how Usagi just wanted to see him and hear his voice at least once. She sat there thinking about what could have happened afterwards, the crystal. The silver crystal had brought her here! At least, that is what she was concluding.

"Nothing unusual happened last night . We haven't had any Youma attacks within the past week," Usagi explained staring down at her coffee. She couldn't exactly tell him she thought she was here because her crystal might have granted a wish of hers.

"That is about the same time the more difficult youmas showed up here, the scouts haven't been able to defeat them and Mars has been blaming Sailor Moon for not being strong enough but that sure explains a lot. So what does this enemy want?"

"They are pretty much trying to wipe out all the scouts and get their star seeds. There is this thing called the Sailor Wars, it has been going on for a decades. They are trying to wipe out any hope anyone has. Sailor Galaxia was originally a good scout but she defeated chaos a long time ago. Slowly Chaos has been taking over her mind and body. We have only met her once but once she knew we existed she started sending her lackeys after us, " Usagi explained to the best of her knowledge. It was in that moment that her stomach growled and Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, I haven't ate anything since lunch yesterday."

"Well then, should we order some pizza?" he questioned pulling out his phone.

"At 9:30 at night?" she questioned looking at the clock. He shrugged and she couldn't keep the smile off her face, " extra large pepperoni pizza extra cheese, light sauce and an order of cheese sticks please!"

Mamoru couldn't resist laughing at her childish antics and her excitement over pizza. He ordered the pizza and once he hung up the phone there was a scratch at the door.

"Please don't freak out!" Usagi exclaimed as she rushed to the door to open it. Luna walked in and was about to say something when she saw Mamoru and meowed instead.

"Why would I freak out over a cat Odango?" he questioned squatting down to pet the cat on the head, "why does she have a crescent moon on her head?"

"Meet Luna, my adviser," Usagi stated and Mamoru just stared at the cat.

"I think you have officially lost it," he stated and he could have swore he heard the cat shaking in laughter.

"That's what everyone thinks," Luna piped in and his eyes went wide while staring at the cat that was now looking at him with wide eyes, " Hello Mamoru."

" Hi?" he questioned looking over to Usagi.

"Hey Luna, where have you been? Ami-chan contacted me, must have done something with her Ipad," she stated sitting back in her chair as Luna jumped on the table.

"I was trying to get Artemis to believe me but I had no luck, my past self wouldn't let me anywhere near him," Luna pouted and Usagi laughed.

"Sounds like she was jealous to me," she snickered and Luna raised her paw to scratch her, " you scratch me and you won't get any pizza."

The cat's paw fell back to the ground and she grumbled to herself.

"What did Ami say?"

"That Pluto went to get Chibiusa so we need to hurry up and get my past self to form the silver crystal before Galaxia finds out about it," Usagi explained.

"I'm sure she already knows about it, how many crystals do they have?" Luna asked.

"None, I stole them and Mamoru had the rest so we just need to figure out a way to get the scouts here to trust us. Ami-chan wants me to approach her past self since she will be the one least likely to attack first and ask questions later,"

The three came up with a plan to get Ami alone so they could talk. They were going to use Mamoru and have him ask her for help with something school related, she was sure to come if it involved school. The pizza had been delivered and they were all eating just talking about random things.

"Usagi, why don't you give Ami-chan a call and see if they have made anymore progress," Luna suggested and she pulled out her Ipad and called Ami.

Artemis face appeared on the screen and Usagi got confused.

"Where is Ami Artemis?" she questioned as someone turned the camera around and she saw all of her friends dancing around to music, "Um, what are they doing?"

"A guess Rei got a new video game and they wanted to try it out, it's called Just Dance, if you ask me this is the most entertainment we have had in awhile. Makoto can't dance to save her life, watch this!" he exclaimed as they watched all four girls trying to keep up with the song. When the song ended the girls turned around to figure out where laughter was coming from. They saw Ami's Ipad and four figured laid out on the ground laughing their asses off.

Luna was the one to recover first and started to glare at Artemis for letting them play video games while they were stuck in the past with Galaxia.

"Remind me never to play that game Luna, at least not when a camera is around, oh my God, that was so hilarious!" Usagi exclaimed before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Shut up Odango, it isn't funny. What are you doing calling so late anyways?" Rei questioned coming closer to the screen.

"Luna told me to call, I didn't expect there to be a dance party going on though, celebrating that you get to be leader for awhile while I'm gone?" Usagi questioned grinning.

"No! And there is nothing really going on here, Pluto got back a few hours ago…"

"What do you mean? I thought she went to get Chibiusa," Luna stated looking to Usagi.

"Chibiusa should be there any minute now. Pluto came to tell us that we needed to be ready to teleport there the minute the barrier goes down," Minako explained.

"How is the barrier going to go down?" Usagi questioned them.

"I think that if you get all three of the crystals together and concentrate hard enough it will break through Galaxia's barrier. The only problem is that we don't know how strong your past self is and how long she will be able to hold onto the crystal," Ami explained their plan and Usagi agreed.

"Don't worry about it guys, I have a plan," Usagi stated before hanging up on them.

"Just in time, Sailor Moon just transformed," Mamoru stated walking to the door.

"And I feel Chibiusa's energy coming from the same direction. Lets go!" Usagi exclaimed as they ran off to follow the energy signals.


	7. Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 7: Shocker

**(((((((( Present))))))))**

"So how are we going to know when we can teleport to the past?" Rei questioned Setsuna.

"Chibiusa has Luna-p and will be able to contact us once they have figured out how to take down the barrier. Plus Ami figured out how to contact Usagi so they may call us that way as well," she explained just as Haruka and Michiru walked into the temple and took a seat next to Hotaru.

"So, if Usagi contacts again we have to avoid telling her about Mamoru because we don't want her to freak out when she find out he is alive, it will be better for her to see him so she doesn't think we are lying," Rei stated.

"We also need to avoid the topic of Chibi Chibi. We know she isn't with them in the past and she isn't at her house so we can assume she is missing. I have never been able to sense her with my computer so we can't find her that way. I'm surprise she hasn't asked about her but I'm sure she has a lot on her mind right now. We haven't heard anything more from the starlights since the monsters have stopped attacking here but frankly I don't trust them anyways," Ami explained to the scouts.

"Do we know if Chibiusa has made it to the past?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"She should be arriving shortly, don't worry, your friend will be safe," Setsuna smiled down to the young girl.

**((((((((Past))))) ** Usagi's point of view

We were running in the direction of the fight Mamoru had already transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and I wasn't planning on transforming unless I was needed so the scouts wouldn't be able to pick up my energy signal. A scream rang out in the distance before pain overtook my body and I fell to my knees. Mamoru stopped next to me to help me up and then we continued running.

"If we don't get there fast I'm worried I won't be around much longer," I gritted through my teeth trying to fight through the pain, seriously, where were the other scouts if my past self was going through this much pain, " go ahead of me and help them."

He nodded and took to the sky as I kept running in the direction of the battle. The pain stopped as I reached the lake and saw Sailor Iron Mouse across it facing off with my past self now that Tuxedo Kamen had saved her from her grasp.

"Moon eternal Make up!" I yelled as I felt my transformation overtake my body and power fill my veins. I soared over the lake and to the other side to stand behind Iron Mouse.

"Leave them alone! This is between you and me!" I yelled causing the unsuspecting villain to turn and face me, " I don't know how you guys got here but it's time to say goodbye."

I pulled out my Tiare and held it up in the air.

"You're the one that isn't supposed to be here," she growled lunging for me but I took to the sky. I surveyed the area looking for Chibiusa, I could sense her power but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Chibiusa!" I hollered but still nothing, "damn."

Sailor Iron Mouse jumped into the air and made a grab for my foot. Unfortunately for me she actually grabbed it and pulled me to the ground. The force of the impact made me drop my weapon and cry out in surprise that I was actually brought to the ground. Laying straight on my back I looked to the sky for guidance as I saw Iron Mouse's head hovering over me.

"Are you ready to die?" she questioned sadistically, the smirk on her face confirmed that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Not on your life!" I yelled grabbing a fistful of one of her pigtails and pulling her to the ground with me.

"Let me go!" she screamed as I pinned her to the ground using my body weight.

"Stop this nonsense, you don't want to do this," I tried to reason with the poor girl but she just glared at me in response. Before I could comprehend what happened she flipped me off of her and I went flying through the air only to land a couple feet away, of course I had to land on my butt since I'm not good with landing gracefully.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" I heard an all too familiar voice call out in a distance and I couldn't help but smirk, it looked like this time Chibi moon was going to save me for once.

I sat there for a minute, a shit eating grin on my face as pride for my future little girl filled my body. It was exactly a full minute before I realized that nothing had happened and I looked over to where Chibi moon's voice came from and she was glaring at her weapon with distaste.

"Throw your damn tiara!" I yelled as she looked over to me and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she yelled placing her right hand to her forehead to remove her tiara, "Moon tiara action!"

Her tiara went flying through the air before hitting one of Iron Mouses bracelets shattering it.

"Now was that so hard?" I questioned her as she just glared at me.

"It's not my fault my mother didn't fix the thing!" she countered back. Hmm, she had me there. Sailor Iron Mouse sent a glare our way before vanishing with the threat that she would be back.

"So, do you want to tell me why you look like a drowned rat?" I questioned standing to my feet. Her hair was limp against her head and her outfit was dripping wet, " did you feel like going for a swim?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled under her breath and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

" Come here," I smiled to her opening up my arms and she was immediately in them. I pulled her into a tight hug while placing a kiss on her forehead, " I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered snuggling into my chest.

"So, does someone want to explain what is going on?" I heard Sailor Mars demand and I couldn't help but glare at her. I went to open my mouth to spit out a smartass comment but a voice cut me off.

"Usako," I heard from behind me and I froze. My heart jumped into my throat and my stomach got butterflies. I just stood there for a minute with my arms still around Chibiusa.

"Go," she whispered to me as she pushed away from me. My eyes immediately went in the direction of his voice and I met his eyes. Tears of joy and relief started to fall as I took a slow step toward him. A grin appeared on his face and he opened his arms as I took off running towards him.

I threw my arms around his neck and I felt his arms make their way around my waist pulling me tight to him. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks when he placed his head on top of mine.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered into him and he just held me tighter.

"I know," he stated kissing the top of my head, "but I'm here and I'm so proud of you."

We continued to embrace as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"So, you want to tell me how you got all wet?" I questioned him and I heard him start to laugh before pushing me back alittle to give me a gently kiss on the lips. I was disappointed when he pulled away shortly after.

"Well, if you must know, Chibiusa decided she wanted to land in the lake," he stated and a smile appeared on my lips. I bit my lower lip in an attempt to not laugh and embarrass my future daughter but a snicker came out and then I was full blown laughing.

"You would think with all the time traveling she has done she would know how to land by now," I laughed out and I heard Chibiusa start to growl behind me.

"I can hear you! You baka!" she yelled and I glanced at her.

"Sorry," I said dejectedly before we heard someone clear their throat. Again I looked over to Sailor Mars and gave her a glare, "do you mind, we are having a moment."

"Well, excuse me but some of us would like to know what the hell is going on," she bit out.

"It's not my fault your so hot headed and impatient," I stated and she took a few steps toward me before growling and sticking her tongue out at me. I did the same thing and Sailor Mercury sighed.

"There is no denying it, that girl is definitely you Usagi," she addressed my past self who was still staring at Mamoru in shock. I stared at her for a second before she started to stutter something inaudible out but if I had to take a guess I think she just freaked out that I kissed the 'king of jerks' Mamoru. Oh yeah, we use to hate each other. Must have been a real shocker…. Oops.

Read Enjoy Review


End file.
